Legends
by Dream Kitten
Summary: Kagome learned in her time a story how the demons dissapeared. Does it have any connection with the certain taiyoukai and his little companion? Rated for bloodshed.


**Legends**

This is my way of saying sorry for not updating. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in her class, gossiping with her friends. But to her demise, her friends' favorite topic to talk about was none other than her mysterious boyfriend, if you can call him that.<p>

''So, he stopped two timing you? Why? Got bored of his first girlfriend?'' her friend, Yuka, asked.

''Well, not quite. He… Still comes to see her whenever she's around.'' Kagome sighed. Sometimes she wondered why is she even trying.

''Well maybe you should just dump him and go out with Hojo. The guy is head over heels in love with you.'' Eri, her other friend, suggested.

''Come on girls, she said he likes her but he can't decide who does he like the most. It's not like he doesn't love her at all.'' Ayumi defended her. Of the three of her friends, Ayumi was the only one supporting her relationship with Inuyasha. She believed they're soul mates, or something like that.

''Hey, you once said that he has a brother. Why don't you go out with him so you make him jealous.'' Eri said thoughtfully.

Kagome almost choked when she heard that. _She_ go out with _Sesshomaru_? The hell will freeze over before that happened.

''Woha, you okay?'' Yuka said with concern.

''Sorry, but there is no way in _hell_ I'll ever even consider that.'' The thought of Sesshomaru that close to her made her feel sick.

''Why, does he have a girlfriend? If he doesn't, what's stopping you?'' Eri said, wondering of her reaction of her boyfriend's brother.

''Well… Yes he has.'' Just for the sake of her stomach contents she decided to lie that Sesshomaru had a girlfriend. If she had to hear one more time that she should go out with Sesshomaru, she'd puke!

''Oh, is he two timing her like your boyfriend?'' Ayumi asked with curiosity.

''Well… Not that I know. I don't see him much.'' _And thank god for that, _Kagome squirmed.

''And what's her name? Maybe that's the same girl your boyfriend is two-timing you with!'' Yuka exclaimed.

''Oh my god, maybe you're right. What's the girl's name?'' Eri all but shot Kagome serious interrogating gaze.

''Um, her name… Uh…'' then a thought hit her. ''Her name's Rin. That's not the girl he's two-timing me with. And she always sticks around him.'' Well, she didn't lie completely. Rin followed him like that tail on his shoulder, or used to now that she's living in Kaede's village. On the other hand, it would be sick to for an almost adult youkai to date a ten year old girl.

''Oh, so I guess that plan's off.'' Eri got a thoughtful look on her face which clearly told her she's planning something else. That's when their teacher got in.

''Good morning class.'' She said with a smile.

''Good morning Ms. Taishi.'' The students in the class replied. Kagome silently thanked her history teacher for interrupting the embarrassing conversation.

''Now, today I'll read a feudal legend. It's about how did demons disappeared from this world.'' That got Kagome's closer attention. She always wondered how did the feudal era reek of demons while her world didn't have even a trace of demonic energy.

''As you are aware, many legends say that in the time of the feudal era the world was full of demons, some insect-like, some animal-like. But the most dangerous demons were the ones who looked almost human. But only the powerful demons could do that. And still it was just a disguise. They had their true form, the shape of who they truly are. If they were connected to animals, their shape could have been bird-like, horse-like, dog-like and such.

''Usually, those demons despised humans, but sometimes, those same demons could become… fond of, let's say, of humans and so the half demons were born.'' As the teacher said that, Kagome immediately thought of Inuyasha. His father became 'fond of' a human woman and gave her a child, Inuyasha. But this was supposed to be the story how the demons disappeared from the face of the earth. Did Inyuasha do it? She shuddered at the thought.

''There was a dog demon who despised humans. He hated them because his father, the ruler of the west, became smitten with one, and died saving her and his son, the demon's half brother.'' The teacher continued. Now Kagome was positive it was about inu brothers. She might actually listen what the teacher is saying for once.

''But fate have it, he himself eventually found himself in the company of a human woman. It is not quite clear why but one is for sure, he loved the girl. He returned to his castle with her and she became the lady of the west. And he was happy.

''But the other demons thought that he had grown weak, just like his father. So they decided to attack the palace when he was away. They didn't stand a chance against him, but without him the palace was completely vulnerable. They succeeded in the attack and they came to the center of the palace where the Lady was hidden. They killed her mercilessly.

''When the Lord of the west heard of the attack he came to the palace in hopes of saving his love. But he was too late. But when she was dieing she said this to him: ''You cheated death for me, once, twice. It is time I go where you saved me from so many years ago. I'll miss you, my love.'' And with that she let out her last breath.

''The lord was so angry, he was blinded with rage. His eyes became blood red and he turned into the form of a big white dog. He was so bent on vengeance that he slaughtered every single demon who attacked the palace. But he lost himself in the process. He couldn't stop. He killed every demon he came across. But he never attacked a human. It was because she was human, and he never dared to kill a human in front of her. So he left them alone.

''When there was no demons to slaughter anymore in Japan, he travelled to the continent and continued what he was doing. Seven years later, he realized he killed every demon on the entire earth. And this somehow saddened him. So he returned to Japan, still in his true form.

''When he came home he met his half brother. He didn't kill him because he bore the scent of his human mother. And he couldn't bring himself to kill a human, even a half. Next to his brother were his human wife, a demon slayer and a monk. The group of friends demanded to know why did he murder every demon in the world. That is when he discovered that he couldn't return to his humanlike form, nor he could speak.

''The group seemed to understand that. They felt pity for him and let him go. But he had nowhere to go. So he returned to the burned palace where he buried his love. He just sat there for a long time, not moving. Upon the third night at her grave he heard her voice. She said:'' Join me, let's be together.'' He agreed. With all his strength he returned to his humanlike form and went to the Mountain In The Round Of Fire, where is a gateway to the netherworld.

''When he came to the gate, two stone guards were keeping them. As he came close the stones came to life and asked him if he wished to pass. He said yes, but he had to be killed first. He then took his sword and tried to battle them, but they couldn't be killed by the weapon of this world. That's when he took out the sword of healing. And the guards bowed to him and said: ''You are the one who wields the weapon of the netherworld. You may pass.'' And the gate opened.

''On the other side was a woman he knew. The woman he loved. Before he stepped through the gate he said: ''Nothing will separate me from my Rin again.'' And disappeared in the netherworld fog, with his love.''

''And that is how the demons disappeared from the world. Any questions?'' The professor asked.

Kagome just gaped in shock. Sesshomaru killed every single demon on earth? Because they killed Rin who obviously became his wife later? Woha! Looks like her little lie wasn't a lie after all. Then a thought hit her.

''Um, excuse me professor, but what was the name of the demon and his half brother?'' She asked. Better be sure.

''Oh, that we're not sure, but there is another version of this story that said the demon's name meant something like 'perfect killer' or something like that. I don't know about his brother.''

''Oh, thank you.'' Now she was positive it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru in kanji meant 'killing perfection'. So, he really loved Rin enough to take her as his wife when she got older? What a hypocrite! But then she remembered something else.

''Professor, I have another question. Who were the people in half-brother's group?'' She asked.

''Well, he was a half demon, I think his wife was a priestess with immense spiritual power, and the demon slayer and the monk were married.'' The teacher said.

''Thank you.'' Kagome said solemnly. Just as she had thought. Inuyasha married Kikiyo. _He probably pushed me down the well and sealed it after me so I could never return, _Kagome thought sadly. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she almost didn't hear what the teacher said.

''There is another legend that says the priestess he married was the reincarnation of another priestess who guarded the Shikon Jewel. The monk had a cursed hand, a wind tunnel if the legend is right and the demon slayer…'' The teacher continued but Kagome didn't listen anymore. He married a reincarnation of another priestess? Her? Now Kagome blushed. So Inuyasha did love her. But she better not tell him that now. Maybe later. Much later. And who knows, maybe she'll be able to tell Sesshomaru what will happen with him and Rin.

Only fate knows. That's why she's so tricky.

* * *

><p>Review, it keeps me going!<p> 


End file.
